Gift
by mrstwister712
Summary: What happens when Edward and his love sneak away from a party? Written for miztrezboo's birthday. Some people may have been put off by my original pairing, so here is a revised version. This is my first fic, so please read and review.


**A HUGE thank you to the awesome Britpacksuccubus for encouraging me to dive into the writer's pool.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters, but Edward pwns me.**

I admired her from across the room for most of the night. The way her hair flowed down her back, the way her red dress clung to her every curve. I heard my heartbeat like a drum in my ears and felt the tightening of my pants. My desire for her affected my balance and my cock twitched as I stumbled over to her.

I flashed the small group of ladies chatting around her my dazzling smile and whispered in her ear, "I need you. Now."

She politely excused herself from the group of our family and friends and I lead her to the stairs by her delicate elbow. Stopping at the bottom, I cupped her face in my hands and stared into her eyes before I kissed her with all the wanton lust the night of flirting had built up. I pushed up against her, desperate to be as close to her as I could get. She sighed into my mouth and pressed her body in to my chest. I could not wait to get back to our house, so I led her up the stairs and into my childhood bedroom.

I pulled her inside and locked the door behind us, then trapped her between my muscular body and the door. I grabbed both of her wrists with my left hand and raised them above her head as I pushed her in to the door, attacking her lips with mine. My free hand glided up her knee and pushed under the hem of her dress, searching for the lacy piece of cloth separating the two of us. I let out a groan when all I found was her moist with anticipation. I knew she wanted me inside her, but I needed to taste her first. Guiding her to the desk where we fell in love while doing our homework years ago, I lifted her up and placed her onto it. I swept her long curtain of hair over her shoulder and pulled down the top of her dress. I pinched at her pebbly flesh and I lightly rolled her nipples between my long fingers. I bent over and took one into my mouth, rolling my tongue around it. She wiggled on the desk causing her dress to bunch up around her stomach and exposing her entire lower half to me.

I fell to my knees in front of her and gently grabbed one of her dangling appendages. I kissed up her leg, starting at the ankle and slowly working my way up to the apex between her thighs. I smiled when I saw her outer lips glistening and I reached the tip of my tongue out to lap her up while sliding two fingers in between her folds. She writhed underneath my tongue, jumping at every thrust of my fingers and nibble of my teeth. As her body clench around my fingers I looked up to watch her throw her head back and let out a moan from her open mouth.

The pounding in my ears was too much for me to bear, so I stood up and grabbed her waist with one arm to yank her closer. I crashed my mouth onto hers as she tapped on my forearm, thanking me for the orgasm I just gave her and silently telling me she was ready for more. She reached for my belt, and with very practiced hands, had my cock out of its restrictions within moments. She gasped at how hard I was for her; she had no idea what I had been thinking of doing to her all night. She licked her lips as she grabbed my length and she mirrored my earlier movements, grabbing my waist and pulling me inside her. She groaned with satisfaction as I entered her and wrapped her legs around me allowing for deeper access. My hands found her hips and I rocked her back and forth with me while my thumb pressed into her clit. Her hands moved up my back and over my shoulders. She laced her fingers in my hair and yanked my head to the side, exposing my neck to her. She kissed and licked along my collarbone while I pushed into her over and over. She was so warm and tight that I knew she was close. Her breathing hitched, so I fully withdrew and slammed back into her. On the fourth thrust, she bit down on my neck as her body milked me into submission.

She giggled as she hopped off the desk pulling and pushing at her dress until she was presentable. She kissed me hard as I zipped up my pants before grabbing my hand to lead me out of the room. I followed her down the stairs and back to the party. I stood behind her with my arms wrapped around her waist, not wanting to let her go. We turned around just in time to see my sister walking in with the cake. I leaned into her as our family and friends began to sing the traditional song and whispered in her ear, "Happy Birthday, love. Now go make a wish."


End file.
